


don't hate me, please...

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (as always), Alternate Universe - College/University, I think this is fluff, M/M, Roomates, alcohol is mentioned, hwanwoong xion and dongmyeong are mentioned, kinda angst, seoho is dumb, tsundere!seoho, youngjo is the cutest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Seoho era incomprensible y Youngjo muy adorable y sincero cuando estaba borracho.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	don't hate me, please...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



Vivir en el campus de la universidad era una tortura: ruido, toques de queda, que tu habitación sea la que queda más lejos de tu facultad, entre otras cuestiones. Pero algunas veces la vida le sonreía, así que Seoho podía vivir casi felizmente su estadía en el campus por una simple razón: no tenía compañero de habitación. Seoho no tenía la mala suerte de Keonhee quien poseía un compañero que dejaba tiradas sus pesas por doquier, o la de Hwanwoong en la que debía convivir con dos hermanos gemelos malcriados, gritones e infantiles. Seoho podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera sin limpiar la habitación, reponer la comida a último momento, o volverse uno con su basura. Sin embargo, toda felicidad llega a su fin en algún momento, o eso es lo que leyó en algún libro alguna vez.

Para Seoho, aquella felicidad se había terminado un sábado (demasiado temprano como para ser sano), cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada demasiadas veces lo había despertado de su hermoso sueño en el que estaba comiendo un gran y delicioso filete. Ni siquiera se preocupó en cambiarse el pijama o peinarse su desordenado y salvaje cabello, simplemente caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con las mínimas ganas posibles. Seoho levantó una ceja curioso cuando vio a un chico parado enfrente de su puerta, con una mochila colgada en su hombro y arrastrando dos maletas bastante grandes. Éste le sonreía amablemente, pero Seoho ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle aquel gesto. Estaba cansado y quería volver a dormir.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con el hastío demasiado obvio en sus palabras.

El chico castaño parpadeó algo confundido. Ya había perdido su sonrisa, reemplazándola con una mueca casi triste. Revisó algo en su celular y luego sacó una llave, comprobando el número de la misma. El chico miró a Seoho a los ojos, quien le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento y algo de desesperación porque el castaño frente a él no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde hacía varios segundos.

—Yo... soy tu nuevo compañero de habitación.

Su reacción automática fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara, volviendo a su cama para hacerse un bollito. Odiaba las bromas, o los tontos que no sabían leer un número de habitación correctamente.

Escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta otra vez, pero esta vez Seoho no se molestó en ir a abrirle a aquel molesto y alto chico castaño, ni siquiera porque le había sonreído amablemente. No obstante, cuando escuchó la puerta siendo abierta con algo de rudeza, se levantó de su cama en cámara lenta, como si despertara un espíritu maligno dentro de él y quisiera espantar al entrometido chico que lo miraba con mala cara y cruzado de brazos desde el marco de la puerta. Seoho se volvió a parar, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta otra vez, pero la gran mano del chico la sostuvo con fuerza, obligándolo a dejarla abierta.

—¿Puedes irte de una vez? Quiero dormir —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Disculpa? Es mi habitación también así que tengo todo el derecho de quedarme aquí, y son casi las doce del mediodía.

—Deja de decir bromas —Seoho bufó—. Tampoco eres mi madre como para decirme cuándo debo despertarme.

—Honestamente no me importa cuándo te levantas, pero quiero que me dejes entrar en la maldita habitación porque he tenido un viaje demasiado largo y no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tu actitud ahora, ni nunca en lo posible.

El chico castaño se veía realmente cansado, y por su culpa enojado también, así que Seoho con un suspiro derrotado se movió a un costado, dejando pasar al alto chico que dejó salir un suspiro de la misma clase. Seoho, por su parte, en vez de darle alguna indicación a aquel chico que había osado entrar a su habitación, decidió que era más correcto ir hecho una furia hacia la recepción de adelante.

—¡Yonghoon-hyung! —exclamó fuertemente, abriendo la puerta de la recepción con el ceño fruncido.

Para su mala suerte, quien estaba ahí adentro era Kang Hyungu, quien desde un principio lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos, pero que claramente le gritaban que se largara o que por lo menos tocara antes de entrar.

—Hyung no está aquí —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Hyungu era el segundo al mando en la recepción, y usualmente cuando Yonghoon no estaba era el que se encargaba de guiar a los recién llegados o según la situación, escuchar quejas de los ya residentes. Aun así, era una persona sin mucha paciencia, y Seoho al parecer la había eliminado con facilidad.

—¿Por qué rayos hay un chico que dice ser mi compañero en mi habitación?

Seoho trató de calmarse, pero eso no significaba que su pregunta saldría con más suavidad. Seguía teniendo sueño y la pequeña discusión con el chico castaño lo había dejado de malas.

—Número.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Seoho.

—El número de tu habitación.

Pareció que de la boca de Hyungu trató de salir un "idiota", pero Seoho no quiso prestarle atención a aquel detalle.

—74B.

—Ya te avisamos que ibas a tener un compañero —casi gruñó Hyungu— hace dos semanas.

—Nunca he escuchado nada de eso.

—Asumo que no porque te lo mandamos en una carta.

Tal vez un pequeño flashback de Seoho tirando un papel que decía "Recepción de Rainbow Bridge" había pasado por su mente, así que optó por cerrar la boca, sintiendo sus orejas teñirse de rojo.

—Pero no quiero un compañero.

—Pues él necesita una habitación y la tuya es la única disponible, por lo menos en esta época del año. Así que ahora hazme el favor de ir a tu habitación y recibirlo como corresponde.

—Pero-

—Como corresponde.

Seoho subió las escaleras hasta su habitación con mala cara, abriendo en cámara lenta su puerta, viendo que el chico castaño sólo estaba mirando la ventana desde su cama sin sábanas, sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—El lado derecho del armario está sin usar, y cuando termines de desempacar deja tus maletas donde no estorben.

Y sin más, comprimió sus extremidades por debajo de las frazadas para convertirse en un oniscídeo en modo de defensa por un corto período de tiempo. Con un suspiro se dispuso a dormir y despertarse viendo que había sido un mal sueño.

Para su mala suerte, una semana había pasado y Kim Youngjo no era un mal sueño, sino que estaba ahí, todavía luchando para que su cantidad exorbitante de ropa entrara en su lugar del armario, y quejándose constantemente de la basura de Seoho, las cosas de Seoho que estaban esparcidas por su habitación, por lo cual Youngjo no tenía absolutamente nada de qué reclamarle.

—El intruso eres tú, así que vete si no te gusta —dijo Seoho de mala manera, volviendo a colocarse los auriculares en sus oídos.

Youngjo se acercó a él, y se los sacó sin mucha delicadeza -pero no intentando lastimarlo, nunca llegó a a ese extremo porque al menos el alto castaño era bastante tranquilo-. Seoho lo miró de mala forma, recibiendo una risa incrédula de Youngjo.

—Es nuestra habitación ahora, y me gustaría que al menos respetaras mi espacio un poco. O me respetaras un poco a mí, soy mayor que tú.

—Ya te he dicho que si no te gusta vete.

—Eres... increíble —murmuró, y Seoho creyó que casi sonó herido.

Youngjo agarró una sudadera cualquiera y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Seoho rodó los ojos por la dramatización, y también porque hacía frío afuera y una campera no le ayudaría a estar caliente en aquel clima. Aunque no era como si le importara su salud.

Más tarde en ese día, Youngjo no había vuelto, pero Keonhee estaba sentado en el piso en medio de la habitación, observando a Seoho de mala manera.

—No puedes echar al chico de su habitación —repitió por décima vez ese día—, dile que vuelva.

—No tengo su número —aclaró con rapidez—, y es mi habitación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Keonhee rodó los ojos enfadado—. El chico viene a la estúpida misma universidad que nosotros y probablemente necesita un lugar adonde quedarse porque vive probablemente lejos y tú te pones en un modo estúpido porque quieres seguir viviendo solo.

—Exacto.

—Eres ridículo.

Seoho no contestó, porque su odio era bastante justificable. Para empezar Youngjo... limpiaba lo que Seoho tiraba, ¡pero era desorganizado con sus zapatos y ropa! Se quejaba demasiado seguido y hacía demasiado ruido gritándole que no dejara todo tirado en el camino. Youngjo también acomodaba sus shampoos y cremas para la cara de una forma que le molestaba, ¡y no podía cocinar! Seoho siempre debía cocinarle algo a él también o se moriría de hambre. Kim Youngjo era un molesto compañero de habitación, y Seoho no opinaría distinto jamás.

—¡¿Tienes un alto, atractivo, model-like face, de hombros anchos y también adorable compañero de habitación?! ¡¿Y lo quieres echar?!

Seoho rió casi histérico.

—¿Perdona?

—Disculpa, fue mi error —Keonhee se aclaró la garganta—. Tienes un muy atractivo compañero de habitación, ¿y lo quieres echar?

Esta vez Keonhee parecía casi ofendido, como si le hubiese dicho algún improperio a su propia madre, a lo que Seoho bufó, viendo la misma foto que estaba viendo Keonhee, la cual estaba colgada del lado de Youngjo. Seoho iba a admitir que se veía bien y que la foto estaba bien tomada porque era de su fiesta de graduación. Eso era todo.

—Ni siquiera es tan atractivo, ni tan alto, ni tan adorable o de hombros tan anchos.

—Já, pero lo es.

—Ni de broma.

—Lee Seoho...

En el momento en el que Seoho iba a replicar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Youngjo, pálido, con la nariz roja y las mejillas también por el frío de afuera, además de que casi era de noche, o sea que estaba muchísimo más frío que desde que Youngjo se había ido. Seoho rodó los ojos frente a la vista, y se puso una de sus almohadas contra sus piernas.

—Ah, lamento la intromisión —dijo Keonhee con rapidez, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Youngjo negó con suavidad y una sonrisa amable se formó en sus gruesos labios, la que parecía tan común con todos excepto con Seoho. No es como que la quisiera de todas formas.

—No te preocupes, y por cierto, soy Kim Youngjo, compañero de habitación de Seoho —sintió lo amargo en sus palabras al mencionar su nombre—. Tercer año de Composición Musical.

—Eres mi sunbae entonces -respondió Keonhee con felicidad—. Lee Keonhee, soy de primer año.

—Hyung está bien, espero que nos llevemos bien Keonhee-yah. Si necesitas ayuda en alguna materia puedes preguntarme, no me molesta.

—¡Gracias hyung, eres genial!

Seoho bufó sonoramente, recibiendo una mala mirada de Keonhee y un suspiro de Youngjo, quien con una pequeña reverencia se retiró al baño, probablemente a darse una ducha caliente.

—A mí no me dices hyung.

—Porque tienes cinco años, idiota.

No mucho después Keonhee se fue a su habitación, alegando que faltaba poco para el toque de queda, cuando la realidad era que simplemente quería mirar mientras su compañero, Geonhak, hacía sus famosas pesas. Keonhee estaba totalmente embobado por él después de todo.

Seoho esperó pacientemente a que su compañero de habitación saliera del baño. Estaba esperando para decirle algo, no es como si le interesara saber si se sentía mejor o si ya no tenía frío. Así que cuando escuchó la puerta siendo abierta, estuvo a punto de empezar a quejarse, pero corrió su rojo rostro al ver el pecho desnudo de su compañero de habitación.

—V-vístete en el baño, idiota —murmuró entre dientes.

—Simplemente vine a buscar ropa —se quejó Youngjo, casi como si tuviera una jaqueca eterna. Y tal vez Seoho lo era, sin embargo.

Luego de un tiempo Youngjo volvió a salir del baño, con su pijama ya puesto porque solía comer con él antes de ir a dormir, cosa que le daba algo de curiosidad pero no preguntaría jamás. Seoho se aclaró la garganta, viendo al castaño que se secaba su cabello mojado, mirando a Seoho intrigado.

—Dame tu celular —exigió Seoho.

—¿Por qué? —Youngjo levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Para darte mi número porque eres un idiota que se va en medio del invierno a cualquier lado y ni siquiera puedo avisarte que no es en serio lo de que te vayas. Creo que te gusta dramatizar.

Youngjo no se vio demasiado convencido por las palabras de Seoho, pero éste levantó su palma, exigiéndole el celular del mayor, quien simplemente se resignó, apoyando el dispositivo en la mano más pequeña. Si Seoho sintió sus manos rozarse no comentó nada al respecto. Ni sintió nada tampoco. Escribió con rapidez su número en los contactos, guardándose estúpidamente como "Seoho (Roomie)". También se mandó un mensaje para tener el número de Youngjo. No es como si lo quisiera, pero era necesario tener el número de tu compañero de habitación, o eso creía.

—¿Roomie? —preguntó Youngjo con una pequeña risa, una extrañamente sincera.

Seoho rodó los ojos (sintiendo sus mejillas algo rosas), y decidió escaparse a la cocina, ya que como siempre era su turno de cocinar. Aunque no es como si quisiera comer comida hecha carbón por culpa de Youngjo.

No sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo Youngjo y él se habían vuelto compañeros de habitación, pero en ese tiempo Seoho tal vez admitiría que no era tan malo tenerlo allí. Seguía siendo molesto porque vivir solo era lo mejor del mundo, pero eso no significaba que le sacara el oxígeno y lo matara compartir su espacio. Le había llevado unas varias semanas entenderlo, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Mas en este punto nos encontramos con un gran "no obstante", ya que Seoho no se había vuelto más abierto y tampoco trataba mejor a Youngjo. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo. De todas formas no estaba buscando un nuevo amigo, simplemente coexistían bien. Aunque al parecer eso sólo lo pensaba Seoho.

No recordaba a qué alta hora de la madrugada (ni tan madrugada, eran las doce pasadas de la noche) había recibido una llamada, la cual no llegó a contestar por estar dormido. Antes de poder revisar el número, recibió una llamada instantáneamente después, que decía "Youngjo-hyung" (al menos en el contacto sí lo tenía como hyung). Extrañado, Seoho apretó la pantalla donde se mostraba el botón verde, recibiendo automáticamente después un suspiro aliviado de parte de alguien del otro lado.

—¿Hola? —preguntó extrañado Seoho, sintiéndose raro por contestar una llamada de Youngjo.

—¡Sí, hola! —contestó una voz que definitivamente no era la de su compañero.

No había entrado en pánico porque algo le podría haber pasado a Youngjo, por supuesto que no.

—Disculpa que te esté llamando a estas horas, probablemente estabas durmiendo, pero necesito que vengas a buscar a Youngjo-hyung.

—Bien, mándame la ubicación por mensaje.

Luego de cortar la llamada, Seoho sintió su corazón latir más despacio, volviendo a su ritmo normal, al ver el nombre de aquel bar tan conocido por todos los estudiantes de la universidad. Aun así, enojo se alojó en su ser al darse cuenta de que debía ir a buscar a un probablemente alcoholizado Youngjo. Ya se las iba a pagar después. Seoho ni siquiera se molestó en buscar su auto, ya que literalmente quedaba a algunas manzanas de las habitaciones del campus, y no iba a arriesgarse a tener un borracho en su recién limpiado auto.

Luego de su pequeña larga caminata, entró al bar observando sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar una cabellera castaña. Seoho se sorprendió al ver a Youngjo contra la mesa, diciendo balbuceos, y a un chico rubio a su lado viéndose casi a punto de llorar. Bueno, tal vez no tan exagerado, pero sí se veía perdido.

—Uhm, soy Seoho —murmuró incómodo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuche sobre el ruido de los demás borrachos adolescentes allí.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó el chico rubio, viéndolo como si acabara de aparecer el Espíritu Santo para salvar su pecadora alma—. Realmente muchas gracias, no puedo tratar a hyung... así.

—¿Así?

—Youngjo-hyung es un borracho bastante particular —se dio la vuelta a Youngjo, quien estaba aún contra la mesa—. Hyung, aquí está Seoho.

—¡Seoho! —exclamó dicho chico, con una sonrisa adorable directamente hacia él.

—No dejó de tomar en toda la noche y tampoco de decir Seoho contra la mesa —dijo el rubio suspirando pesadamente—. Agarré su celular y empecé a buscar el nombre Seoho, pensé que era algún ex-novio suyo pero decía "Roomie". De alguna forma lo entendí mejor...

—Oh —simplemente contestó Seoho, incómodo.

—Llévatelo —casi demandó, y al recibir una mala mirada de Seoho agregó: —, por favor. Yo pagaré lo que tomó.

Parecía un buen trato, así que simplemente fue al lado del castaño que se veía completamente risueño, y no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa digna de un niño de cuatro o cinco años.

—Youngjo, vamos.

—¡Sip! —exclamó.

Seoho se sorprendió frente a la tonada infantil y cómo se despidió de su amigo rubio con un abrazo apretado, el cual simplemente miró hacia otro lado avergonzado y con las orejas tan rojas que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Poco después Youngjo se paró casi sin poner mucho esfuerzo, y se colgó del brazo de Seoho, quien casi saltó de la impresión.

—Seoho-yah~ —canturreó, refregándose contra su brazo como un gato.

Como un gato muy grande y mayor que él. Y tampoco quería fijarse cómo es vez de un sonido de "s", su nombre había salido de los labios de Youngjo como un "Deoho" que le había dado color a sus mejillas. Claramente porque Youngjo se veía ridículo actuando como un -adorable- niño pequeño.

—Seoho-yah~

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Seoho-yah~

—¿Qué?

—¡Seoho-yah~!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó irritado, frenándose de golpe en la calle.

Repentinamente, los ojos del mayor se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, hasta que Youngjo se volvió una masa de lágrimas e hipidos. Seoho parpadeó algo confundido, sintiéndose muy mal porque parecía que acababa de asesinar a la mascota de Youngjo más que haberle levantado la voz. Oh Dios.

—¡Seoho tonto! —exclamó triste antes de irse solo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su campera.

Seoho corrió detrás del cuerpo de Youngjo, que caminaba casi estable, pero con la cabeza baja y con un sollozo muy claro hasta con algunos metros de diferencia. Youngjo se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, haciéndose pequeño poniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazándolas. Oh woah, Seoho se sentía como la peor persona del universo.

—Youngjo...

—¿Por qué Seoho me odia tanto? —preguntó en un susurro, mirando a dicho chico con sus grandes y brillosos, además de rojos, ojos.

—No te odio...

—¡Mentira! —exclamó con un puchero triste—. Seoho me trata mal, Seoho me ignora, Seoho me grita, Seoho no quiere que viva con él. Pero yo no le he hecho nada a Seoho. Youngjo no tiene ningún lado adónde ir. No me eches. No me odies.

Lágrimas volvieron a salir de los rojos ojos de Youngjo, y Seoho sintió su corazón partirse en dos.  
Seoho estaba seguro que tenían una coexistencia pacífica, pero al parecer realmente era el único que pensaba aquello. Y tal vez lo peor de todo es que Youngjo se estaba guardando todo eso, y Seoho lo estaba llenando de un estrés innecesario. ¡Lo había hecho llorar! ¿Tan mala persona estaba siendo? Escuchó la voz de Keonhee en su cabeza riendo histérico y diciéndole "¿Recién te lo preguntas, idiota?". Entonces Seoho con un suspiro se puso de cuclillas, limpiando las lágrimas que caían del rostro de su ahora adorable hyung.

—No te odio hyung.

—... —Youngjo lo miró fijamente—. ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Lo digo en serio, lamento haberte tratado tan mal. Siempre he vivido solo y no quería tener un compañero, pero no estaba en mi derecho de echarte o de tratarte mal. Lo siento.

Youngjo de repente sonrió enormemente, y se tiró a los brazos de Seoho, riendo felizmente. Seoho sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un rojo intenso, que llegó hasta sus orejas y cuello, y se preguntaba si su pelo también había tomado el mismo color.

—¡Te quiero mucho Seoho-yah~!

—¡H-hyung!

—Eres tan adorable~ —canturreó otra vez, separándose un poco del apretado abrazo.

Seoho sintió que se iba a desmayar de toda la sangre que tenía acumulada en su cabeza cuando sintió unos gruesos y suaves labios sobre los propios. Fue tan corto y tan inocente que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar de alguna forma. Simplemente miró a Youngjo con los ojos inmensos, y éste rió bobamente, abrazando a Seoho una vez más.

—Seoho-yah, tengo sueño —Youngjo sonó casi triste, y podía sentir el puchero aún sin verlo.

—Vamos a casa.

—¡Nuestra casa! -exclamó entre risas, y Seoho suspiró.

—Nuestra casa.

—Yay~

Youngjo borracho podría matarlo algún día. ¿Siquiera era normal ser tan adorable? ¿Era posible? Seoho se paró mirando fijamente a Youngjo, quien tenía estirados los brazos en su dirección. Seoho levantó una ceja, confuso.

—No quiero caminar —le dijo con un puchero.

—No voy a cargarte.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —lloriqueó.

—Porque eres más grande que yo, de todas las formas posibles.

—Pero...

—No voy a cargarte, ahora arriba.

Youngjo se levantó con los brazos cruzados y movió la cabeza a un costado, ofendido y negándose a ver a Seoho. Seoho empezó a caminar, y cuando vio que Youngjo estaba caminando muy lento detrás suyo, dejó escapar un sonidito de exasperación.

—Youngjo...

Él no le contestó, simplemente lo vio y le sacó la lengua, aún con los brazos cruzados y su cara de ofendido. Seoho rodó los ojos y haciendo una cuenta de cuánto quedaba de trayecto, se agachó, recibiendo casi automáticamente el gran peso de Youngjo en su espalda, quien lo abrazó por el cuello feliz, riendo una vez más y haciéndole unas agradables cosquillas en el oído.

—¡Seoho es el mejor!

—Lo que sea.

—¡Seoho-yah, te quiero mucho!

—Lo que sea.

Su camino a la habitación había sido Youngjo gritándole lo adorable y genial que era y cómo lo quería, mientras que Seoho era una mancha roja de vergüenza.

~

Youngjo dormido era aún más pesado que el Youngjo hiperactivo y adorable, pero esta vez literalmente pesado. Como pudo lo tiró en su cama y le quitó los zapatos (porque de ninguna forma iba a sacarle la ropa a Youngjo, ni aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares -aunque...-), esperando que no se despertara. Realmente Youngjo borracho era algo que requería mucho esfuerzo físico, y también mucha resistencia en el corazón. Seoho jamás, jamás, admitiría las ganas de abrazar al literalmente gran cuerpo de Youngjo cada vez que hacía un puchero o se reía o simplemente existía. No obstante, Youngjo abrió sus ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al ver a Seoho al lado suyo. Al parecer aún no se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol.

—Seoho-yah —dijo aún con sueño, y su sonrisa risueña.

—¿Qué ocurre hyung?

—Gracias por no odiarme.

Seoho sintió su corazón latiendo muy rápido, y una pequeña felicidad se instaló en su pecho. Youngjo agarró el brazo de Seoho y lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche, durmiendo encima de él casi automáticamente. Seoho suspiró, pero una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Ya vería cómo sacarlo después.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vio que Youngjo se estaba despertando, Seoho fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, con la pastilla para el probable dolor de cabeza que iba a tener ya en la mano. Era algo relativo, ahora que lo pensaba, el mañana siguiente porque eran casi la una y media de la tarde, pero mañana era cuando uno se despertaba, ¿no?... ¿No?

—Ugh —fue lo primero que dijo Youngjo al despertar, si eso contaba como palabra.

—Toma —le dijo Seoho, pasándole el agua y la pastilla.

—G-gracias —tartamudeó algo extrañado, y con razón: Seoho no le había hablado nunca, al menos no sin peleas de por medio.

—Y-yo quería-

—Un momento —lo interrumpió Youngjo, tomando la pastilla con rapidez—, ¿me trajiste ayer?

—Sí.

—¿Dije cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Hice... cosas?

—Sí, muchas.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó con rapidez, aunque luego agarró su cabeza. La resaca lo debía estar matando.

—Ah no —Seoho sintió sus mejillas rojas—, yo debería disculparme. Te he tratado muy mal sin razón y no sabía lo mucho que te estaba molestando. Prometo que realmente trataré que nos llevemos bien, y te prestaré parte de mi lado del armario para tu ropa.

Youngjo se quedó callado unos momentos y luego dejó florecer aquella amable y dulce sonrisa suya. Seoho no la estaba esperando, ni la quería, pero debía admitir que era bastante agradable recibirla. Por eso sus orejas se sentían rojas de repente. Nada más.

—Me agradaría que nos llevemos bien, aunque no hace falta tu parte del armario.

—Teniendo en cuenta que la tuya parece que va a explotar, sí es necesario.

Ambos rieron, aunque Youngjo dejó salir un mueca, todavía con dolor de cabeza. Seoho se aclaró la garganta, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—V-voy a preparar una sopa para tu resaca, hyung puede ir a tomar una ducha.

—No es necesario —se apresuró Youngjo, pero Seoho negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Insisto, además hay demasiado olor a alcohol en la habitación.

Youngjo rió avergonzado, y volvió a darle a Seoho una linda sonrisa. Seoho sintió que Kim Youngjo se había vuelto algo peligroso. Borracho o no.

—Muchas gracias, Seoho-yah.

~

Cuando Youngjo había salido de su ducha, con suerte con ropa puesta esta vez, ambos se sentaron a almorzar en un silencio entre incómodo y cómodo. Youngjo parecía que quería hacer muchas preguntas, y Seoho no quería contestarlas.

—De casualidad... ¿qué hice, exactamente? —por fin dijo Youngjo, no viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lloraste, me abrazaste, me estabas diciendo que me querías mucho, y... me besaste.

En ese punto, no había forma de comprobar quién estaba más rojo. Youngjo con rapidez apoyó la frente contra la mesa.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

—Está bien, estabas borracho al fin y al cabo...

—En serio lo siento...

Tal vez debería haberse guardado lo del beso.

Extra 1.

Seoho no podía ni quería explicar la situación actual, para empezar porque realmente no encontraba palabras o acciones principales que le indicaran que todo terminaría así. Si se lo preguntaban, era muy curioso, demasiado curioso, porque desde un inicio parecía que no se iban a llevar muy bien. Aun cuando Seoho se decidió a ser una persona más decente y tratar a Youngjo como debe ser (o sea como un ser humano), digamos que Seoho era complicado, y Youngjo tenía más ropa de la que creía, y Youngjo había llevado a su perro Sunny a vivir a la pequeña habitación (ni siquiera le había preguntado, o esa era la postura de Seoho aun cuando Youngjo le había reclamado habérselo preguntado hacía varias semanas atrás).

Sus peleas eran algo normales, en realidad discutían por bastantes cosas sin sentido, así que Seoho realmente no podía entender como había terminado en la cama de Youngjo, recostado junto con éste, viendo una película de Netflix -que no importaba mucho y ni siquiera era buena- en la laptop de Youngjo, entrelazando sus dedos con los más largos del chico castaño a su lado, y con Sunny durmiendo plácidamente en su estómago. Seoho en verdad estaba avergonzado, pero muy cómodo como para acotar algo al respecto: bajo ninguna circunstancia quería perder aquella calidez que sólo Youngjo podía transmitirle simplemente con una caricia de sus dedos o un apretón de vez en cuando.

Pensándolo más a fondo, había un pequeño candidato a ser el momento crítico en el que su relación realizó un giro de 270 grados (coincidiendo con el giro de las cabezas de los búhos, no porque realmente haya sido un cambio de esa magnitud exacta -y además no es como si Youngjo y Seoho se odiaran a muerte como para que su relación cambiara radicalmente-).

Un día en el que literalmente ambos estaban acostados en su cama haciendo nada, Seoho se había puesto a pensar, y pensar, y nada más que pensar. Entonces recordó, cual persona recordando su póster favorito pegado en la pared en su hogar ya dejado, la vez en la que Youngjo se emborrachó, y unas palabras exactas que en su momento le habían dado curiosidad pero jamás pudo saciarlas. "Youngjo no tiene ningún lado adónde ir" le había dicho el chico en su tono adorable, y con las malditas gotas de agua recorriendo su suave rostro.

—Hyung —llamó Seoho, moviendo la cabeza a un costado para ver la cama de su compañero.

—¿Sí? —contestó Youngjo, quien simplemente sostenía a Sunny en frente de su rostro. (Ambos se miraban fijamente, como tratando de leerse la mente).

—¿Recuerdas cuando estabas borracho?

—No realmente, pero sí.

Seoho pudo ver en su expresión palabras no dichas: "¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la situación más vergonzosa del mundo?". Se sintió casi mal por volver a traer el mal recuerdo a la vida; aunque para Seoho en realidad era un adorable recuerdo, pero un mal dolor de espalda pasajero.

—Me dijiste que no tienes ningún lugar a dónde ir —Youngjo guardó silencio—. Me gustaría saber a qué te referías.

—No sabía que había dicho eso.

—Pues nunca te lo había recordado, pero se me ha venido a la cabeza de repente y quería preguntártelo.

—Qué extraño —Youngjo rió incómodo—. Tan de repente...

—Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, hyung —Seoho se apresuró a decir, viendo la incomodidad en las facciones de Youngjo—. Es simple curiosidad.

—No es que no quiera decírtelo, pero de alguna forma es algo triste. No estoy seguro de que quieras escucharlo.

—He preguntado yo, ¿no?

—Pues sí, sí.

Youngjo dejó a Sunny en el piso, quien corrió con algo de pereza hasta su propia cama. El castaño rió al ver a su cachorro acostarse con tanto sueño y resignación. Usualmente Sunny era un adorable cachorro hiperactivo, pero parecía que el sueño había invadido su blanco y pequeño cuerpo.

—Como sabes, estoy estudiando Composición Musical —Seoho asintió—. Hace años, cuando se lo comenté a mis padres, me dijeron que era una ridiculez y que con el tiempo se me iba a ir ese "capricho", que no ganaría dinero ni ninguna clase de prestigio haciendo aquello, y que estudiaría algo en vano. Aun así, luego de graduarme de la preparatoria, les dije que estudiaría lo que yo quisiera y amara, y les mostraría que no era un capricho de secundaria. A ellos no pareció agradarles mucho mi idea, y me echaron de casa.

Seoho parpadeó varias veces, casi confundido por toda la historia. ¿En realidad los padres echaban de casa a sus hijos? ¿No era algo que sólo pasaba en la ficción para darle al protagonista un triste trasfondo por el cual sentirías pena por él?

—Estuve viviendo con Yonghoon-hyung, y le dije que si había alguna habitación disponible en el campus me lo dijera de inmediato. Estoy algo corto de dinero, y trabajar tanto me complica con mis materias. El tercer año es mucho más pesado.

—Yo... —Seoho se sentó en su cama, mirando a Youngjo con tristes ojos—, yo lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —respondió rápidamente Youngjo, sentándose también.

—No está bien, hyung. He estado actuando de la peor forma posible, diciéndote que te vayas sin poner en consideración tu situación... Realmente lo siento.  
Seoho bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado y triste a la vez. Escuchó a Youngjo suspirar y luego reír mínimamente.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, no había forma de que lo supieras. Además ahora estamos viviendo bien, y me dejas tener a Sunny. No podría tener a un mejor compañero de habitación.

Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Seoho, dándole unos pequeños escalofríos y calentando sus mejillas. Seoho sonrió sinceramente, y Youngjo correspondió la misma, mostrando su amabilidad y cariño.

Tal vez ese fue el punto de inflexión en el que todo cambió, haciendo que Seoho, por más avergonzado que estuviera, no soltara la mano de Youngjo que adorablemente no dejaba de acariciar el reverso de su propia mano. Él las miró, y luego a Youngjo, quien clavó sus cálidos ojos en los pequeños de Seoho, trasmitiéndole millones y millones de cosas, emociones, palabras, promesas.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó Youngjo con las mejillas algo rojas.

—Claro —contestó Seoho con simpleza.

Porque era tan simple como si le hubiera preguntado si quería que hicieran un proyecto juntos. Tan simple como si le hubiese ofrecido un dulce. Aceptar salir con Youngjo era igual de simple que eso. La única respuesta posible era "Sí", y aunque existieran más opciones, Seoho sólo conocía una: Kim Youngjo.

Extra 2.

—Después de mucho tiempo hay una habitación disponible —dijo Yonghoon con una sonrisa—. Vine a buscar a Youngjo. Seoho, ¿puedes llamarlo?

Yonghoon estaba parado en frente de la puerta con un anotador en la mano, una lapicera en la otra, y una sonrisa de cien millones de dólares. Seoho simplemente lo miró, consciente de que tal vez toda esa situación había sido su culpa por, al principio de todo, haberle exigido miles de veces a la recepción que se llevara a Youngjo lejos de él. Obviamente la cuestión había cambiado y Seoho bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba buscando echar a Youngjo de su habitación ("su" como "la habitación de ellos" porque era de ambos). Así que con la mejor sonrisa que encontró contestó:

—No estamos interesados, muchas gracias.

—No te estoy vendiendo ningún producto.

—Youngjo-hyung no va a mudarse, pero muchas gracias por la oferta.

—Pero tengo que preguntárselo a él.

—Creo que no me expresé bien —Seoho se aclaró la garganta, dejando de sonreír y mirando fijamente a Yonghoon a los ojos—. Youngjo-hyung no va a mudarse, pero gracias por la oferta. Nos vemos después, hyung.

Cerró la puerta sin más, dejando salir un suspiro. No podía perder tiempo, al fin y al cabo tenía una cita con Youngjo y la ropa no se iba a elegir sola.

**Author's Note:**

> todavía creo que es la mejor historia que escribí de ellos djfkdj
> 
> anteriormente publicada en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ♡


End file.
